


Take my seat

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Yutae's just minor), 92, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Johnny feels useless at Ten's competitions. But somehow he helps out his boyfriend, even if it means losing his seat...





	Take my seat

**Author's Note:**

> From now onwards the stories will be more varying in the length, this is one of the shorter ones.

Johnny wasn't much of a dancer. He could do that kind of dance that people did in clubs and at parties, but according to Ten that wasn't dancing. 

So yeah. Johnny couldn't dance. Neither did he know anything about it. 

That's why most of the time he just sat in silence and appreciated the beauty of his lover as he was on stage during the competitions. And when he was asked he just said that he liked it or that it was beautiful. 

For a long while he calmed himself with that that Yuta also didn't know shit about dance related things, but then he needed to realize, that boy, he was wrong.

Thanks to that few lessons with Taeyong and being almost always near the handsome dancer Yuta learned a lot of things. He was sort of like an expert at analyzing now. He may have not been able to do the moves, but he could name them and tell if they were done right or not. 

But anyway, it wasn't the point. It was that Johnny felt pretty fucking useless when he went to Ten's competitions. 

But it made Ten happy, so he was there at every single one, at least as a moral support.

Just like this time. 

"It was awesome" he said as Ten came down from the stage and almost immediately ran into his arms.  
"I fucked up a few steps in the middle, but I think it's gonna be okay" Ten answered, as he whipped a few drops of sweatpants away from his forehead. 

"If you say so..."Johnny murmured as he threw his arm around Ten's shoulders. "Come on, let's go back to our seats" he said, pressing a kiss onto Ten's dark hair.  
Sometimes it still shocked him how much taller he was than his boyfriend. Ten had such a big and bright personality, it completely made Johnny forget about everything else.

Except in a few situation. Like this one.

You see, nobody from SM Studio would sit in the first row in competitions. They said it's a bad omen for their dance studio, and everybody was faithful to this. No one dared to do otherwise. 

But this also had its bad side, which was, to be exact that almost all of the other competitors were sitting in front of them.

"The fuck is this?!" Ten asked, pointing at their seats with big motions of his hand. In the row in front of them were sitting two guys, and if Johnny needed to guess, probably both of them were over 6 feet. 

Johnny sighed.  
"Take my seat, I'm on the end of the row. There you can move the seat to have a better view" he said, patting Ten's lower back gently. Ten looked up at him. 

"Is that okay?" He asked. Johnny gave him a smile. 

"Sure. I'll just get Jae to let me sit in his place, so that I'll be next to you" he said. Ten smiled at him before he stood on his tippy toes and pressed his lips against Johnny's. 

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
